<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>six ways to sunday by lunarins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140189">six ways to sunday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarins/pseuds/lunarins'>lunarins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bartender osamu, is this character development?, it's clowning hours, no beta we die of embarrassment, writes pwp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarins/pseuds/lunarins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Suna Rintarou isn’t quite sure how he ended up like this. </p>
  <p>There’s a clatter as his back hits one of the shelves, bottles of alcohol rattling against one another as Osamu kisses down the expanse of his neck, leaving red marks blooming in his wake. Fuck.</p>
  <p>Scratch that. He knows how he ended up like this.</p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bartender Osamu, SunaOsa</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>six ways to sunday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritscript/gifts">spiritscript</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>do not perceive me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Suna Rintarou isn’t quite sure how he ended up like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a clatter as his back hits one of the shelves, bottles of alcohol rattling against one another as Osamu kisses down the expanse of his neck, leaving red marks blooming in his wake. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scratch that. He knows how he ended up like this. It wasn’t like some Meet n’ Fuck game where if you answered a series of useless trivia, you’d get to bang the hot bartender, no; this has been something a month in the making - a culmination of pent up sexual tension over nights of flirting, tequila shots and well timed, strategically sexy lip biting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of which, currently results in being pressed up against a shelf in a storage room at the back of the bar. Rintarou really can’t complain. Not when Osamu’s lips are tugging on his earlobe, breath hot and the whispers of what to come even hotter. Not when Rintarou is pushing back, pressing Osamu up to the very same shelf of pale ales as he kisses him hard, deft fingers unbuttoning the other man’s shirt as he kisses his way down smooth skin until he’s mouthing over the trail of hair that disappears into the waistband of his pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not when the way things are just unravelling together so quickly and they’re falling - hook, line and </span>
  <em>
    <span>sinker</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drink’s ready,” Osamu mumbles and Rintarou pulls back, laughing incredulously. He’s laughing.  He’s on his knees about to give the sexy bartender he’s been eye fucking for the last month the best fucking blowjob he’s ever had and he’s laughing.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has anyone ever told you to stop talking?” Rintarou asks, as his fingers work on unbuttoning and pulling down his pants. God, Osamu’s dick is practically straining against those boxers of his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My brother,” Osamu replies thoughtfully and Rintarou regretfully has to tear his eyes away from Osamu’s glorious package to look him straight in the eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please do not talk about your brother when I’m about to suck your dick,” Rintarou says flatly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu swallows. “Mmkay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rintarou laughs again as he gets to work, freeing Osamu’s dick from the confines of his boxers. Osamu looks adorably nervous, every inch of confidence he had when he was spinning cocktail drinks for an audience gone, replaced by wide eyes and swollen pink lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then slowly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>slowly,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rintarou lets his tongue flick across Osamu’s cock, licking at the drop of precum, jade eyes looking up at the bartender through long lashes. Without breaking eye contact, he lets a hand wrap around the dick, stroking Osamu from base to tip before letting his mouth brush against the head. Slowly, teasingly. The look of nerves is gone as Osamu takes in the view, eyes drinking in his movement with hooded eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop teasin’, Rin,” Osamu says thickly, fingers tangling into Rintarou’s hair and tugging on it as his hips buck up impatiently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rintarou’s never been one for obedience but for a man like Miya Osamu? He might listen a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He licks and takes the tip into his mouth, suckling slowly and when Osamu’s eyes flutter shut, revelling in the soft sounds Osamu makes when he takes him in deeper, hands wrapping around the base of his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rintarou sucks Osamu off slowly, like they’ve got all the time in the world, as if they aren’t pressed up against shelves in a storage room at the back of the bar, as if there aren’t still people a few metres away on the other side of the wall. Each move is painfully deliberate, head bobbing as Rintarou milks out moan after moan, sigh after sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, if that wasn’t his favourite sound in the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rhythm is slow and lazy, just like Rintarou himself but Osamu doesn’t mind, not with Rintarou’s tongue pressing firmly on the underside of his dick and definitely not when Rintarou looks up at him with </span>
  <em>
    <span>those</span>
  </em>
  <span> eyes. Osamu moans, tugging a little too hard on Rin’s hair and is thrilled when Rintarou lets out a small whine that sends a shot of liquid heat barrelling down his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Rintarou’s hands take over and his thumb rubs against the tip of the slit as he sucks on his balls, Osamu feels as if he has transcended to a new plan of existence and is now at the mercy of the god that is Jose Cuervo himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck Rin,” he moans, tugging the other man off him with a pop as he stumbles into an old office chair pulling Rintarou along with him. Rintarou pouts, but only for a split second as Osamu quickly tugs off his pants and pulls him into his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Osamu wraps his hand around Rintarou’s dick, the sound Rintarou is one of desperation and hunger. “‘Samu, I-” Rintarou pants, hips rocking into his hand. “Fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, how the tables turned tables. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In stark contrast to Rin’s slow and lazy movements, Osamu strokes him quickly, impatient flicks of his wrists that has Rintarou moaning into his mouth for more.  “You look good on me,” Osamu finds himself saying and Rintarou just grins, leaning down to whisper in his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Well, you also look good in me, have you considered that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu blushes and Rintarou smirks. “Lube?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu blushes harder as he reaches out behind a row of lagers to pull out a tiny bottle. Rintarou raises a brow. “Did you plan for this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no, my brother has a thing every other week with the guy that delivers the lager.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did I say about your brother?” Rintarou growls, nipping at his collarbones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I know,” Osamu laughs, hands raised in mercy as he leans in for a kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kiss is hot and heavy, mouths lined slick, tongues dancing as Osamu presses a lube-slicked finger - one, then after a few seconds, two -  into Rintarou’s entrance that has Rintarou gasping and squirming impatiently in his lap. “Fuck ‘Samu, hurry up, ” Rintarou muffles a gasp, as he tries not to push down and fuck himself on Osamu’s fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take it easy Rin,” Osamu coaxes with a cocky smile, fingers curling up just so and Rintarou chokes, coughing out a slightly hysterical laugh. “Didn’t anyone ever tell ya it’s good to be a little patient?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I plan to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a tear of foil of a condom and then Osamu is pushing into him slowly, inch by inch until Rintarou is so full, so gone and so hungry for more. He sucks in a deep breath as Osamu pulls himself almost all the way out before snapping his hips back in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patience is a virtue but neither of them are feeling particularly virtuous at the moment, not when Osamu is balls deep up Rintarou’s ass, not when he’s about to fuck him six ways to Sunday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu fucks him hard, strong hands gripping his waist as Rintarou bounces and grinds down on his cock, each thrust seemingly faster and more powerful than the last. He’s whimpering, moaning, clutching at Osamu’s shoulders as he meets the bartender thrust for thrust, kiss for kiss until he’s unravelling in his arms with Osamu’s hand wrapped around his dick and god, he’s falling - hook, line and sinker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rintarou comes with a silent cry, fingers digging into Osamu’s shoulders as he comes all over Osamu’s toned stomach and Osamu follows quickly after, groaning into his own release.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He noses tiredly at Rintarou’s cheek as he rides out his orgasm, hips bucking lazily until Rintarou is leaning down for a chaste kiss. Osamu sighs into it, kissing him back for a couple of moments before he’s helping the man up and tucking him back into his pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never done something like this before,” Osamu admits, as he reaches for a spare rag to clean up the mess on his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What thing, sex?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu blushes and Rintarou smiles cheekily back. He really is cute. Rintarou would very much like to keep him. After all, he does make a mean cocktail. And his brother is really fun to annoy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, like the sex before everything else thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rintarou bites his lip, humming thoughtfully. “Well, do you wanna?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu pauses, halfway unbuttoning his shirt. “Go out, ya mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rintarou nods. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu smiles. “It’s a date then.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>welp. i have been perceived and pressured to come off anon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>